Vizi Capitali my sins for you
by X Inori x
Summary: -Gluttony- They both took it too far, too much milk isn’t good for you. –Yaoi-Lime- 2759
1. Wrath

A/N: This is my first GokuderaxTsuna fic so please be patient with me. I did notice that Gokudera might sound some-what OOC here so please forgive me for that, this chapter isn't the best but I promise there will be better ones later on! ...review kudasai(please)!

* * *

_**Vizi capitali- My sins for you**_

**Wrath-Ira-激怒**

Italy, the birthplace of the mafia, do you know the most powerful mafia famiglia? The most powerful is the Vongola famiglia, Gokudera Hayato knew this. He knew how strong the Vongola was, he knew how strong he wanted to be. To hide the pain of his childhood, to get the attention he seeked not through piano but through trouble, formed the person that he was.

For Gokudera growing up was not easy, pampered ever since he was born, most might think he had it easy, growing up in a family with connections to the mafia that is. The trauma of losing his mother, and fearing his older half-sister, who were you to turn to?

Despite it all, Gokudera fought, fought, and fought. He grew stronger and stronger reaching a goal he wanted to achieve and to escape the pain that scarred his heart forever. After being legible to join the Vongola, Gokudera's first official mission was given. To meet Vongola's future boss: Vongola decimo.

After all heirs had been eliminated and many vendetta's carried out, it was time for Gokudera to depart for Japan.

Upon entry into Namimori middle school, Gokudera had already established the image of the bad boy who likes to fight, Sawada Tsunayoshi was aware of this the moment Gokudera Hayato lied eyes on him.

It wasn't until Tsuna demonstrated his true strength to Gokudera through his dying-will, at this moment it was not just pure dedication but love. Gokudera Hayato fell in love with Vongola's next boss; Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Gokudera from that moment, pledge to always protect and serve Vongola decimo. Gokudera had a new goal, to become the 10th's right hand man.

During the course of time, Gokudera and Tsuna had become great friends. Something that not only Gokudera dreamed but wished with all his heart, he wanted to be close to Tsuna, after being impressed by him on that day. After Gokudera came Yamamoto, Kyoko, and Haru, soon Tsuna's family began to grow undeniably. There would always be the sense of denial, but Gokudera cared for all of them, especially Tsuna, which he finally recognized his feelings for him.

The simple pledge of protection had now become a pledge of love. A pledge that is soon made into a confession. It wasn't easy, nothing ever was, but at long last Gokudera confessed to Tsuna:

"10th…I'm…I'm…I'm in love with you!" Gokudera shouted, he turned and was ready to run away, when Tsuna stopped him.

"I know, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said smiling softly at Gokudera whose face was a deep scarlet.

"10th…I…" Tsuna's smile widened,

"I just knew all along Gokudera-kun, and I…I like you too." Tsuna whispered,

"10th, you really? You accept my feelings?"

"Yes, I do Gokudera-kun."

From there Gokudera's will and resolution was un-breakable, until the day it was Tsuna who did break.

"Gokudera-kun, stop it! Stop it!"

"10th, I will never forgive this person for trying to kill you."

"No, Gokudera-kun you can't! Don't kill him!"

It was a surprise attack, no one; not even Reborn suspected it; it was an assassination attempt on the final candidate to be Vongola decimo. Gokudera and Yamamoto quickly stepped in to save Tsuna; who was useless without Reborn's dying-will bullet.

The enemy was strong; Yamamoto was knocked out in an instant, only Gokudera was left standing. Gokudera had enough, not only was Tsuna in danger but he and Yamamoto as well, Gokudera was set to kill breaking a promise he had made to himself.

In the past on several other joint-missions, it was always Gokudera's role to blow the enemies body to pieces so there would be no evidence left to trace the crime to the mafia. This was a fact that Gokudera also did not want to face, the fact that he killed and that his hands were stained with blood. This was a secret he never wanted Tsuna to know, this resolution he made in order to redeem himself for the sins he had committed. But he would dearly break such a law for Tsuna.

"Gokudera-kun please; please…" But by this time, Tsuna had grown weak and collapsed; the smoke from Gokudera's bombs caused this. Gokudera knew he had to end this soon otherwise he too will faint and Tsuna would be killed. Gokudera quickly opened a window, the smoke slowly wafted outside.

It was strange that no one as of yet appeared to see what the commotion was, but most teachers had gone home, but the excuse of the damaged classroom wouldn't be easily explained.

Suddenly the enemy made the attack, Gokudera quickly dodged throwing some bombs that hit the enemy. The enemy took the direct hit; he too was weak from the smoke as well.

_"Now's my chance."_ Gokudera thought, as he struck the enemy down, and finally as the dazed enemy fell unconscious, Gokudera blew him up. Nothing was left but a burnt corpse, for some strange reason a grin was plastered on Gokudera's face while his eyes shined with bloodlust.

"Idiot."

Gokudera suddenly flew into the air and hit the wall parallel to where he was standing.

"What the hell?!"

"Gokudera"

"Re-reborn-san, when did you get here?"

"I was here long enough to see everything."

"You don't need to worry Reborn-san I took care of everything and protected the 10th and the baseball nut."

"Idiot." Reborn said kicking Gokudera once again.

"Re-reborn-san?!"

"Do you realize that if he were still alive we could have gotten information from him, Gokudera?"

"I-I never thought about it." Gokudera stammered,

"Also why did you ignore your boss?"

"Huh?"

"Didn't you hear Tsuna, he told you to stop."

"That bastard hurt the 10th Reborn-san! I couldn't stand down and watch I had to protect him!"

"Idiot, no matter how loyal you may think you are. You're only loyal when you listen to your boss and trust in his decisions. We have to discard this body, give me a hand Gokudera."

Gokudera silently nodded and helped Reborn carry the corpse, no sooner did Dino and his men appeared to discard the corpse and to treat, Gokudera, Tsuna, and Yamamoto.

But the words Reborn relayed to him were all Gokudera could think of as he starred at Tsuna's sleeping face.

_"10th I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. Why? Why did I not listen to you, 10th? Maybe, I'm not meant to be your right-hand man after all if I can't even trust you. Maybe I can't even love you because of this."_ Gokudera thought miserably to himself, as he waited for Tsuna to re-awaken.

It was hours later but Tsuna's eyes suddenly began to open; he rubbed his eyes and sat up. He looked to his side, where Gokudera rested his head upon Tsuna's bed.

_"You waited for me, Gokudera-kun?"_ Tsuna smiled, Tsuna looked at the clock it was six in the evening, Tsuna decided he would wake up Gokudera so they could go home.

"Gokudera-kun, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna whispered shaking Gokudera lightly, Gokudera groaned a few times, finally opening his eyes.

"10th?"

"Get up, Gokudera-kun."

"10th, how are you feeling?"

"Fine." Tsuna smiled, "let's go home, Gokudera-kun." Gokudera smiled, though he hastily tried to avoid eye-contact with Tsuna; Tsuna pretended to not notice.

Walking home, Tsuna tried many times to hold Gokudera's hand, in which he snapped it away.

"Gokudera-kun?"

"10th…I…" Tsuna stopped and looked at Gokudera,

"Did you remember anything?" Tsuna looked away and nodded slightly.

"I…"

"10th, I'm sorry I acted against you, I-"

"It's not that Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said suddenly raising his voice, Gokudera looked at Tsuna; Tsuna continued.

"Gokudera-kun, I'm just glad you're alright. I'm really glad."

"10th…"

"But, I didn't want you to hurt yourself because of me; I didn't want you to kill because of me."

"10th, I had to protect you!"

"I know, but I didn't want you to kill that person. To take away a life, and throw your wrath on someone else. I'm happy that you would save me Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said with a smile, he paused then continued,

"It just proves how much you love me." Tsuna said kissing Gokudera on the cheek. Gokudera blushed, and tried to say something but his lips and tongue refused to form words.

"Don't ever kill anyone again, Gokudera-kun."

"10th…you knew?"

"I've always known Gokudera-kun, and I still loved you. I knew you changed also, I wanted to stop you, so you wouldn't hurt yourself."

"10th…in the end it was you who was protecting me. I'm sorry 10th! I failed to protect you and to listen to you! I have no right to be your right-hand man!" Gokudera cried, getting on his hands and knees and began to bow.

_"You didn't need to go that far, Gokudera-kun…"_ Tsuna thought.

Suddenly Tsuna bent down, and lifted Gokudera's chin, now Tsuna and Gokudera looked at each other.

"Don't do it again Gokudera-kun, and I will forgive you." Tsuna said, lightly kissing Gokudera on the lips.

"10th…I- I promise." Gokudera whispered, as he kissed Tsuna back.

Gokudera was a man of his word, no matter what happened in the past, be it good or bad. Gokudera always remained true to whatever he believed it, even if it was right or wrong. He believed that him and Tsuna were meant to be, he believed he would be Tsuna's right-hand man, he believed that from now on he would always protect Tsuna and to forget his wrath.

* * *

A/N: Seeing as this is my first one it didn't turn out so well. There will be seven chapters in all (I wrote this sometime around March) and they range from shonen-ai to lime fics(or light yaoi), so please be aware in case your not a fan of lime or yaoi fanfics in general. Also I've used a couple of Italian words, if there is anyone who speaks Italian fluently and notices that I may have used the wrong word please do not hesitate to correct me. If I made any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know. Thank you!(Grazie!/ありがとうございます!) Review kudasai(please)!


	2. Envy

A/N: I made Tsuna smart! Go me! This was another weird one but I think it was a little better then the last chapter. Review Kudasai(please)!

* * *

**E****nvy-Invidia-****ねたみ**

The bell rang to signal the end of the school day, Sawada Tsunayoshi walked out of Namimori junior high's gate with a sigh. In his hand was a crumpled paper, the paper in question was a quiz. A quiz that the young Vongola failed to pass with a score of 22.

"10th!" Gokudera called, he came running up to Tsuna along with Yamamoto.

"We were looking for you Tsuna."

"Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun. Hey."

"Hey what's up 10th?"

"Nothing much." Tsuna said trying to hide his quiz.

"That quiz sure was hard." Yamamoto laughed as they began to walk home.

"For you baseball-nut! Me and the 10th passed of course, right 10th?" Gokudera said turning his bright grin towards Tsuna. Tsuna laughed nervously, "um well I failed…" Tsuna whispered.

"Well…at least you got higher then him!" Gokudera said loudly, Yamamoto plainly laughed.

"I got 34, how did you do Tsuna?"

"22…"

"Maybe next time 10th." Gokudera said with a laugh, Tsuna laughed nervously.

Later that day Tsuna got home after being delayed earlier by both Gokudera and Yamamoto who insisted that they go to his place for some sushi. Once Tsuna got home, he was instantly scolded by Reborn, who then brought up the news that Gokudera would be his tutor for schoolwork.

The day was arranged for Tsuna to meet Gokudera at his house. Strangely Tsuna felt nervous, not only was it his first time at Gokudera's house but it scared him that "Gokudera" was the one tutoring him.

Tsuna knew that Gokudera was smart, he knew that Gokudera was a genius. Tsuna was kind of jealous at that fact. But then again, Tsuna wasn't called "no-good Tsuna" for nothing.

Tsuna knocked on the door, suddenly Tsuna heard a crash. Tsuna looked around nervously, this was for sure Gokudera's house…but the crash was something that made Tsuna even more nervous.

"10th! Come in!"

"Eh? 10th? Where are you?"

"Be-behind the door…Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna said though his voice was muffled.

"Ahh! 10th! I'm sorry!" Gokudera said closing the door quickly and allowing the flat Tsuna to get out.

"It's okay, Gokudera-kun. But what was that crash?" Asked Tsuna as he entered Gokudera's room.

"The neighbours, they're really noisy sorry about that 10th. Should I blow them up for disturbing us?" Gokudera said glaring at his bedroom wall.

"N-no it-its okay!" Tsuna cried.

"Now lets do this 10th! I will make sure you will have 100 on the next quiz!"

"Thank you Gokudera-kun!"

Gokudera and Tsuna sat with their noses buried in books the whole afternoon. Gokudera explained math problems, and other miscellaneous subjects to Tsuna. Tsuna understood it all.

"I-I get it…"

"Try this problem 10th." Gokudera said pointing to a really long algebra problem in their math book, Tsuna looked at Gokudera as if he were about to faint, Gokudera just chuckled.

Tsuna picked up his pencil and began to write down the problem. Within a few minutes Tsuna finished the problem and showed it to Gokudera. In a flash Gokudera returned the paper, Tsuna looked at Gokudera's blank expression nervously.

"10th…"

"ye-yes Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna stuttered,

"Its right!"

"Re-really?!" Tsuna cried, Gokudera nodded happily,

"Well done, 10th."

"Thank you Gokudera-kun! I really do get it now."

"Anything for you 10th!" Gokudera said clasping his hands around Tsuna's.

That evening Tsuna began to walk home. While walking home, Tsuna thought about how amazing Gokudera was. Gokudera was smart and reliable, Tsuna knew this, these thoughts depressed him a little. Tsuna never realized how much he truly envied Gokudera.

The next day during math, it was Tsuna's turn to answer a math question on the blackboard. Tsuna walked up nervously, took the chalk in his hand and began to write. To his surprise the answer was correct, the math teacher and a couple of his fellow classmates looked dumbfounded. Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Kyoko smiled at him as he returned to his seat.

Again that day, Tsuna went home with Gokudera for more help. Gokudera was doing a terrific job; Reborn recommended that Tsuna went to Gokudera's again.

Tsuna and Gokudera sat down and did their assignments, Gokudera constantly checked Tsuna's work. While Tsuna did his work he constantly sighed, he felt so terribly jealous of Gokudera for not only being good in school, but because of his determination. Tsuna never thought of Gokudera as a subordinate, but as friend. But Gokudera's resolve to be Tsuna's right hand man, was strong.

Tsuna had that dedication hidden within in him, whenever his friends were endangered. But for everything else there was no real motivation, unlike Gokudera who was motivated as long as Tsuna was involved. Tsuna didn't realize it was very similar to the motivation he got when ever it involved Kyoko. But as luck with have it, 'no-good Tsuna' never did really make the connection that Gokudera was in love with him.

But despite his density, which he really wished he didn't have when it came to school work, Tsuna really did envy Gokudera. Tsuna was happy with everything he had, but it was only human to want to be someone else, even for a moment.

"10th?"

"Yes Gokudera-kun?"

"Is something wrong?" Asked Gokudera looking at Tsuna with a worried look on his face.

"Oh, nothing Gokudera-kun, sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it 10th, I'm always here for you, so there is nothing to worry about." Gokudera grinned,

"Thanks Gokudera-kun."

"No problem, 10th!"

_"He's also very caring. Yes, very." _Tsuna thought not realizing that he was blushing, Gokudera noticed this. He turned away to hide his own blush.

_"Why…why is the 10th blushing?!" _ Gokudera wondered,

"Gokudera-kun?"

"It's nothing! Nothing at all the 10th!" Gokudera shouted,

"Um…can you help here Gokudera-kun."

"Su-sure 10th…" Gokudera stuttered after realizing how embarrassing his reaction was.

That night once again, Tsuna walked home his thoughts filled with Gokudera. This time the thoughts wandered away from his envy of Gokudera but to more of his better qualities, which Tsuna found attractive, unknown to Tsuna of course.

Tsuna went nightly to Gokudera's and his grades drastically improved, Reborn was greatly pleased by this.

"Tsuna."

"What is it Reborn?" Asked Tsuna, one night while him and the others were eating dinner.

"Because your grades have improved so well, you don't have to see Gokudera anymore."

"I-I see…" Tsuna stuttered, the whole evening Tsuna remained silent. The excuse he used no longer applied.

There was something Tsuna didn't need to be jealous of anymore, fore he now possessed it. The ability to do well in school, that something he had envied Gokudera for. But now despite the lie he kept telling himself in order to see Gokudera, Tsuna finally realized after it was all over, that he was in love with Gokudera.

Tsuna wondered if Gokudera felt the same way, and would imagine what it would be like if he confessed or if Gokudera confessed. But valuing all he had, Tsuna never wished to confess lest he ruin his friendship with Gokudera.

It was the final study session. Tsuna could feel the tension in the air crush him, while Gokudera scribbled down the answers to their math homework. Tsuna on the other hand didn't touch his homework.

"Is something wrong, 10th? You haven't started." Tsuna looked at his blank notebook and looked back Gokudera blushing. Gokudera blushed too, _"the 10th looks so cute!" _He thought.

"I, um, I…" Tsuna didn't say anything as his blush grew deeper.

"What's wrong 10th?"

"I…"

"You…you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…" Gokudera whispered,

"I want to but I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what, 10th?" Gokudera said inching closer to Tsuna's face, close enough to kiss him. Gokudera noticed and quickly moved back, both of their faces were bright red.

"Um…well, I just wanna…um, just wanna, know how you…feel about, um…me." Tsuna said noticing that he was shaking.

"I…I see." Gokudera said looking at the ground, he looked back at Tsuna. Gokudera began to bow and stayed with his head down, Tsuna looked at him; Gokudera then began to speak.

"I…don't want to hurt you 10th…and even after this I just want to be friends but…um…I, 10th what I mean to say is that, well, I- I really…really…like you 10th…not as a friend, but …more then that." Gokudera paused then cried, " I'm really sorry if this is a shock for you 10th! I want you to know I'm happy with just being your right-hand man!"

"Gokudera-kun…"

"I'm sorry 10th…I'm sorry."

"Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna whispered as he leaned over the table to hug Gokudera. Gokudera couldn't believe that Tsuna was hugging him and pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. But it was no dream, it was real.

"I like you too, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna smiled.

"10th…" Gokudera smiled as he hugged Tsuna back.

In this world you cannot have everything that is why we envy others for what they have. Finally taking it, means to lose something. No matter what you gain you always lose something that is the constant and unbreakable law.

* * *

A/N: Also I've used a couple of Italian words, if there is anyone who speaks Italian fluently and notices that I may have used the wrong word please do not hesitate to correct me. If I made any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know. Thank you!(Grazie!/ありがとうございます!) Review kudasai(please)!


	3. Greed

A/N: The 3rd week of publication! Ohh I'm so scared if I can't update in August!! Review Kudasai(please)!

* * *

**Greed-Avarizia-どん欲**

The letter had arrived a few days ago; Gokudera looked at it in utter disbelief. The contents of the letter stated that he had been promoted. It was no forgery, this was the real deal, signed and stamped with the dying will flame, this letter was from the 9th.

The letter from Vongola Nono was real, and as real as it seemed, this was the truth. Gokudera Hayato was promoted by the 9th, but the condition…was to return to Italia.

There were mixed feelings, Gokudera was ecstatic, but as well felt great sorrow. Not only would he get promoted, but he would have to leave Tsuna. The one thing Gokudera never wanted to do.

Gokudera wasn't sure as to how to approach Tsuna with this issue. He also had mixed feelings on this, feelings that told him that Tsuna would be happy for him and send him there. But Gokudera wished that Tsuna wouldn't say that, he wanted to be with him for as long as possible.

But to be promoted meant that Gokudera could serve Vongola decimo better in the future. Even so, Gokudera's sense of duty and his feelings led him into a pit of despair. Not only was he sure how to tell Tsuna, but he wasn't ready to face a life without Tsuna. Even if this life could aid Tsuna in the future.

It took a few days, but at long last Gokudera finally spoke to Tsuna. As predicted Tsuna smiled at Gokudera happily and told him how wonderful it was. Gokudera could only smile sadly. How he really did not wish to hear those words.

"When will you be leaving?" Asked Tsuna, when Gokudera had come over like usual.

"I-" Gokudera said nothing, he wasn't really sure himself, he laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm not really sure, 10th."

"I see." Tsuna said, forcing a smile.

Later that evening, when Gokudera left. His mind was made up for sure now, it was clear that Tsuna truly wished for what was best for him. Gokudera was happy that Tsuna cared so much, but it hurt him that Tsuna cared.

It felt as though Tsuna wanted a life without Gokudera. Crystal clear, it was crystal clear that Tsuna did not want to be involved with the mafia. But the inevitable has happened and nothing could change that. Everyone Tsuna had met; it all meant something, no matter how you would slice it. It was destiny; destiny that Tsuna would be Vongola Decimo. With this clarified, Gokudera had to get ready for his trip.

"I wish he would just notice."

Gokudera looked up; it was Tsuna's voice he has just heard. He stood there staring at Tsuna's bedroom window.

"I mean, I'm happy for him, but I really don't want him to go."

"Why not?" That was Reborn's voice.

"I'm glad Gokudera-kun got the promotion, but I don't want him to leave, he's my friend."

_"10th…" _ Was all Gokudera could think as he ran away from Tsuna's house, _"I never knew 10th! I'm sorry! I've been so stupid!"_

Tsuna dashed out of the front door, forgetting to close the door behind him.

"I'm going!" He called,

Tsuna had to hurry; Gokudera's flight was to leave soon, according to Reborn. Tsuna couldn't really trust Reborn on this, but he had no choice, he had to tell Gokudera. He had to tell him, what he meant to him.

Tsuna decided to check Gokudera's house before leaving for the airport, it would have been much easier then going to the airport first, which was all the way in Narita.

Suddenly Tsuna's cell phone began to ring; he looked at it and answered.

"Hello?"

_"10th, where are you?"_

"Gokudera-kun! I'm on the way to your house where are you?" Gokudera didn't answer for a bit all Tsuna heard was a thud and a quiet groan.

"Gokudera-kun?"

_"Sorry 10th. I see I will meet you there right away."_ Gokudera said laughing nervously after finishing his sentence.

"But Gokudera-kun, what about your flight?"

_"We'll talk there 10th."_

"But-"

_"Later."_ Gokudera said and quickly hung up.

Tsuna sighed; he wasn't sure what to think. Gokudera had told him to go to his place, but why? Gokudera had an international flight to catch, why would he want to speak to Tsuna at his house.

_"Maybe he forgot something?"_ Tsuna thought, _"But then again if we go to Narita together it wouldn't be so bad and I can say goodbye to Gokudera-kun properly." _

At Gokudera's place, Tsuna waited outside. Tsuna thought about calling Gokudera, he stared at his phone and constantly put it back in his pocket and then taking it out a few minutes later.

"10th." Tsuna looked up to see Gokudera smiling at him.

"Gokudera-kun…"

"I'll let you in."

"Where's your stuff Gokudera-kun?"

"Inside, where else would it be 10th?" Gokudera questioned as he unlocked the door.

Gokudera and Tsuna stepped inside; everything in Gokudera's house was left where it was since the last time Tsuna had been to Gokudera's.

"Gokudera-kun how come everything is still here?"

Gokudera turned around and smiled at Tsuna; Tsuna blushed at this sudden gesture.

"I'm not going anymore 10th."

"What?! Why not Gokudera-kun?!"

"I don't want to leave you 10th."

"But what about the promotion?" Questioned Tsuna,

"I don't want to leave you 10th." Gokudera said once more,

"But do you want me to go?" Gokudera asked after a moment of silence.

"No! I'm very happy that you're staying Gokudera-kun! Very happy. It's just that your promotion…"

Gokudera put his hands on Tsuna's shoulders and looked at Tsuna in the eye.

"10th…I don't care about the promotion, as long as you don't want me to leave, I won't no matter what."

"Gokudera-kun…I…"

"Don't worry about it 10th, I want this."

"Thank you, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said as he hugged Gokudera; Gokudera blushed "ah…" Tsuna realized what he had done and quickly pulled away.

"Gokudera-kun, I'm sorry I…"

"Don't worry about it 10th." Gokudera said with a smile and pulled Tsuna back into the hug.

"I'm back, 10th…"

"Welcome home, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said pulling Gokudera closer. Gokudera blushed, and then looked at Tsuna.

"Ah…10th…can I…" Before Gokudera could say anything, Tsuna pressed his lips against Gokudera's. Tsuna drew back then replied,

"That was your welcome home present." Tsuna smiled innocently with a light blush on his face.

"10th…I've come back…"

_"I've come back forever…"_

* * *

A/N: Also I've used a couple of Italian words, if there is anyone who speaks Italian fluently and notices that I may have used the wrong word please do not hesitate to correct me. If I made any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know. Thank you!(Grazie!/ありがとうございます!) Review kudasai(please)!


	4. Sloth

A/N: This must be the shortest of all seven... I think? (laughs) oops I forgot to update yesterday! My bad! Anyhoo here is chapter 4! Review Kudasai(please)!

* * *

**Sloth-Accidia-無関心**

Several cries could be heard within the library. Gokudera as tired as he was refused to let Belphegor win; Belphegor on the other hand had more energy then he could muster after he "broke". It was the ring battle that could tie the Vongola with the Varia, or let the Varia have a better chance of winning. Meanwhile the cries were telling Gokudera to give up.

Gokudera refused to, his pride of shaming Tsuna came first before his life, and that's how it always was going to be.

"Stop joking around!"

Gokudera was shocked to hear Tsuna shout at him, so shocked he nearly let go of the ring.

"Have you thought about what your fighting for!" Tsuna cried.

Just those words made Gokudera remember, even though he couldn't see his own life and how much it mattered to people. Just the command from his boss to make him remember everything. It was not that he didn't want this life, its that he wanted to make use of it in the best way possible. But if his death was not welcomed by Tsuna there was no choice but to surrender.

Gokudera pulled back at the last second, escaping the bombing.

The monitor went blank on the spectators area, Tsuna fell to his knees. "Why, Gokudera-kun? Why?" He whispered to himself.

But suddenly from the dust and smoke emerged Gokudera. Everyone looked at him with surprise and great happiness.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna cried along with everyone else.

"I'm sorry…10th…the ring was taken. But I wanted to see the fireworks again, so I've come back…" Gokudera said weakly after he collapsed on the ground. But in reality the reason why he came back was not only to see the fireworks with everyone, the real reason…was to be with Tsuna.

"Thank goodness Gokudera-kun." Tsuna smiled.

After Gokudera had been treated further by Shamal and everyone went home, Gokudera opened his eyes. He had been asleep ever since he collapsed in the school.

"10th…"

"I'm glad your awake." Tsuna smiled

"10th, where is everyone else?" Asked Gokudera as he tried to sit up.

"They went home, Reborn too." Tsuna said,

"I see…"

There stood an awkward silence, Tsuna who didn't have much to say just wanted to be with Gokudera until he woke up. Gokudera on the other hand, didn't know what to say. He did save himself as encouraged by Tsuna. But he felt as though he weren't forgiven by Tsuna, even though Tsuna was truly grateful to have him back alive.

"10th…I…" "Gokudera-kun…" Both Gokudera and Tsuna said at once,

"10th you go first!"

"It's alright you first Gokudera-kun."

"10th, I'm sorry for what happened back there, I lost the ring…and I put myself in danger."

"Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna smiled, he paused then spoke, "Gokudera-kun I'm glad you came back. But please don't ever neglect your life like that ever again, please…" Tsuna said not looking at Gokudera but downcast.

"10th…I came back for you. Not only for the fireworks."

"Thank you Gokudera-kun. Though he have to defeat Xanxus, I just really want you to be here with me, I don't want you to die." Tsuna said this now looking at Gokudera.

"My life is in your hands 10th…" Gokudera said hugging him,

"No its yours and yours alone. I just want you to remember how much you will be missed, Gokudera-kun. Nothing is never more important then someone's life, especially the life of someone you care about."

"10th…" Gokudera paused, "I will protect this life for everyone, but mostly for you, 10th."

Tsuna looked up at Gokudera and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'm glad." He whispered.

_"You chose to live your life and to not use it against you."_

* * *

A/N: Also I've used a couple of Italian words, if there is anyone who speaks Italian fluently and notices that I may have used the wrong word please do not hesitate to correct me. If I made any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know. Thank you!(Grazie!/ありがとうございます!) Review kudasai(please)!


	5. Pride

A/N:(Laughs) This must be my most favourite chapter. (laughs more after re-reading.) Review Kudasai(please)!

* * *

**Pride-Superbia-誇り**

Gokudera glared at Yamamoto, who glared back at him. Now was clearly not the time that Yamamoto and Gokudera had to have their differences get in the way of their current situation. Right now Gamma of the Millefiore family was closing in on them; both of them had realized they were not strong enough to take him down.

Yamamoto persistently attempted to get Gokudera to work together with him, but Gokudera's pride refused to give in.

"I'll handle him myself."

"Are you crazy, it's not possible unless we work together, he's too strong."

"Shut up you baseball-nut! I'm the 10th's right hand man and I will defeat him!"

"If you think you mean so much to Tsuna, then Tsuna wouldn't want you dead! Haven't you forgotten already?"

Gokudera spat at Yamamoto's statement, sure he didn't want Tsuna upset but this was no time to think about Yamamoto's words. But it did seem that Yamamoto was right, Gokudera had to admit but never out loud.

"There's no choice Gokudera, besides we can't let Tsuna down." Gokudera scoffed,

"Fine only to make you shut up."

There! Gokudera said it, but he knew somehow, some way he would defeat Gamma, despite Yamamoto's help. Gokudera did dub himself the 10th's right hand man. Gokudera believed it and would make it come true.

After the whole ordeal, in the end it was adult Hibari that had saved them. After the mission to locate Hibari was completed, back at the hideout Gokudera never spoke to anyone since.

"Gokudera-kun."

"10th…"

"Are you alright, Gokudera-kun?"

"Yes, I'm all right 10th."

"No I mean-"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me 10th."

"I can't help but worry Gokudera-kun you seem a bit… 'off'."

"Off? How?"

"Your so quiet and you keep to yourself all the time Gokudera-kun, did something happen?"

"10th…I…I don't know."

"What don't you know Gokudera-kun?"

"Can we go in my room, 10th?"

"Sure, Gokudera-kun."

Tsuna and Gokudera began to walk towards Gokudera's room along the way they passed Yamamoto; Yamamoto greeted Tsuna and Gokudera, only Tsuna returned the greeting.

Inside Gokudera's room, there was a heavy and quiet atmosphere. Tsuna was the first to speak.

"Gokudera-kun?"

"I'm sorry 10th, but do you consider me your right-hand man."

"I…"

"Please tell me 10th! I'm not even sure anymore!"

"Gokudera-kun, you always believed you were how come you don't anymore?"

"10th, am I really your right hand man?!"

"I…I…I trust you a lot Gokudera-kun."

"10th is that a…"

"Please Gokudera-kun…I don't know what to say, you know how I feel about being in the mafia."

"Then why did you put up all of this for so long, 10th?"

_"I never really had a choice." _Tsuna thought he then looked up at Gokudera-kun.

"I only remained involved in order to protect everyone. Gokudera-kun, I don't see you as my right-hand man, I see you as my friend. Which do you think is more important, Gokudera-kun?"

"I…" Tsuna turned his gaze away from Gokudera, his hesitation was proof enough as to what his answer was. Tsuna stood up and was ready to leave.

"10th…I…"

"Gokudera-kun its okay, I have to go." Tsuna said quickly leaving Gokudera's room and running through the hallway.

"10th…I'm sorry I couldn't decide." Gokudera whispered deciding to not go after him.

For the rest of the day neither Gokudera nor Tsuna came out of their rooms. This worried Haru and Kyoko, both made the excuse that there were not feeling well, Reborn forced Tsuna out of his room, and to get 'medical attention'. Currently the Vongola could not afford to take any risks. Gokudera turned Reborn away by saying he had a headache and just needed a nap, Reborn knew the truth but he had to allow Gokudera to sort out his feelings himself. Reborn knew that Tsuna was facing the same problem and planned to talk to him, sometime or another when the time called for it.

_"I never really thought about what was really important, if being the 10th's right-hand man…could hurt him so much…"_ Gokudera thought, _"I have to tell him, but why can't I say the words… 10th I'm sorry I hurt you so much."_

"Gokudera, are you awake?" Gokudera turned his head towards his doorway, "coming!" He called, standing up and making his way to the door, he opened the door, in the doorway stood Reborn.

"Reborn-san?"

"How are you feeling now Gokudera?"

"Um…better Reborn-san."

"Gokudera can I come in for a sec?"

"Of, of course, Reborn-san!" Gokudera said letting Reborn into his room. When Reborn entered Gokudera's room, he placed a small device on the one of the tables in Gokudera's room.

"What is that, Reborn-san?" Asked Gokudera,

"This? Just hold on to it and listen. Bye now Gokudera." Reborn said leaving quickly.

"Reborn-san, wait please!"

But Reborn quickly closed the door of Gokudera's room, Gokudera opened the door and looked down the hallway, Reborn was nowhere to be seen. Gokudera closed the door then looked at the small device on the table. It was a strange object that looked very much like Leon.

"What the heck is this?" Gokudera questioned, holding the Leon device by the tail.

_"Tsuna."_

_"Reborn, is that you?"_

"What the heck, why can I hear the 10th's voice?!" Gokudera cried throwing the Leon device against the wall.

_"Good now I guess…"_

_"What do you mean 'you guess'?"_

_"I had a fight with Gokudera-kun."_

"This is what this is for…Reborn-san thank you!" Gokudera cried, hugging the small Leon device.

_"Did you hear something Reborn?"_

_"You're imagining things, stupid Tsuna."_

_"Maybe I' am." _ Tsuna sighed while Gokudera held his mouth shut.

_"Anyways, what happened between you and Gokudera?"_

_"I'm not really sure. But well I asked Gokudera-kun if something was wrong, and well he asked me if I was his right-hand man or not. I…I really wish Gokudera-kun knew that I don't see him that way."_

_"Did you tell him that?" _

_"I did. But he couldn't choose what meant more to him. He's…he's just so proud…"_

"10th…"

_"Why didn't you tell him that?"_

_"I told you I did."_

_"Why didn't you tell him that you felt that way."_

_"Huh? What do you mean Reborn?"_

_"I can't say."_

_"Reborn!"_

_"Tsuna, everything you told me, you should tell Gokudera-kun. Let him know how you feel."_

_"I…I will…" _Tsuna said reluctantly, he knew that Reborn wasn't going to tell him what he meant. From what Gokudera could hear, he heard the sound of a door closing.

_"Oh crap! The 10th is coming to my room, what do I do with this Leon thing!" _ Gokudera panicked running around his room, thinking of a good place to hide the Leon device. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Gokudera cursed a couple of times and threw the Leon device on his bed and covered it under the sheets.

Gokudera went to open the door, there stood Tsuna.

"10th."

"Gokudera-kun, can I come in?"

"Yes, come in 10th!"

"Thanks Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said stepping into Gokudera's room, he and Gokudera then sat down.

"Um, what did you come here for, 10th?"

"I…I wanted to apologize."

"For what 10th?"

"For running out on you like that."

"Its okay 10th, really it is."

"But…I asked you something and then left, I shouldn't have done that. I assumed what you were going to say and never really heard you out."

"10th, its okay."

"I want to know your answer Gokudera-kun, I want to know what's more important."

Gokudera smiled, he never did realize it till now, what the true answer was. As a joke Gokudera smiled and asked what the question was. Tsuna stared at Gokudera and was ready to smack his forehead, Tsuna repeated his question.

"Which is more important, being my right-hand man or being my friend?"

"I…think both are 10th…I just can't give up being the best, I can't trust your safety to anyone else. I've learned to trust the others and I know they will keep you safe but, I just need to know for sure. I can't give up something I wanted for so long…but as your friend I couldn't be happier 10th…I'm sorry I can't decide 10th…"

"Don't be sorry Gokudera-kun, I'm just happy you were honest. I won't tell you that you can or can't be my right-hand man but I'm glad you want to be my friend."

"10th…thank you…can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Gokudera-kun."

"How do you feel about me?"

"How? Well, Gokudera-kun is dependable, he's strong, and he's a really good friend."

_"But most of all he's the one I love the most."_

"What was that 10th?" Asked Gokudera,

"Wha, what was what, Gokudera-kun?"

"The last thing you said."

"That you're a really good friend?"

"No after that."

"I never said anything past that…"

"I was really hoping…oh well never mind."

"What were you hoping Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna questioned.

"I just was hoping I didn't mishear anything, but that's okay. I'm glad you feel that way 10th." Gokudera grinned his usual grin.

"Ye-yeah." Tsuna said with a half-hearted smile.

_"I said it. But I think he heard me, I don't want to lose what I already have with Gokudera-kun." _ Tsuna thought.

"But you know 10th, if what I thought you said. If you really felt that way I would accept your feelings."

"Huh? What are you talking about, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna said while blushing,

"You did say something didn't you 10th?" Gokudera said smiling a sly smile.

"I-I didn't…"

"Your stuttering 10th…"

_"Gokudera-kun is so scary when he wants to find something out!" _

"I, ah, Gokudera-kun, the way we are now makes me very happy but I…I've…always liked you…"

"That's what I thought I heard." Gokudera smiled once again, while slightly blushing.

"So you did hear me?"

"Yeah, but I really do accept your feelings. That's why I chose friendship, I wanted to be your friend, if it could become more then that, I would try to make you happy 10th. But if I was only your right-hand man, I could never get so close to you. I just realized now how I felt about you, that's why I couldn't answer you earlier. I'm sorry about all this 10th."

"Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna trailed off as he felt his heartbeat skip a beat.

"I…thank you…thank you for telling me." Tsuna smiled once again, this time kissing Gokudera on the lips softly, Gokudera's blush from before deepened to a dark red.

"10th…I love you."

"I love you too, Gokudera-kun."

_"I love happy endings."_

"Where did that come from?!" Tsuna cried just as he was about to kiss Gokudera again.

_"Ciaossu."_

"Reborn! How come I can hear you?!"

_"Ask Gokudera."_

"Huh? Gokudera-kun?"

"Um…well Reborn–san kinda gave me this communication device." Gokudera said nervously, reaching into his bed sheets to pull out the Leon device.

"Le-Leon?!"

_"This is a communication device disguised a Leon." _Explained Reborn,

"How long did you have that for Gokudera-kun?"

"Since your conversation with Reborn-san…"

"So you knew?" Asked Tsuna, Gokudera nodded timidly.

"…I guess it was better to tell you in person." Gokudera looked at Tsuna who just smiled at him.

"It's okay but…Reborn heard…everything…"

"That's right Reborn-san did…didn't he?"

_"All's well that ends well."_

"Reborn! Whatever you do, do not tell anyone!" Tsuna cried,

_"I won't. But just remember I'm taping this conversation."_

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Both Gokudera and Tsuna cried.

Despite Reborn ruining Tsuna and Gokudera's moment, the pride that Gokudera held, helped him confirm and confess his unknown but long-held feelings for Tsuna, and for Tsuna to confess as well.

* * *

A/N: That is the power of Reborn! A power that must be feared! And many thanks to **Karijn Aska Shangel** for correcting the Italian I used in the fanfic. Grazie! If I made any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know. Thank you!(Grazie!/ありがとうございます!) Review kudasai(please)!


	6. Lust

A/N: Now it has gotten... yaoi-ish... what all the die hard 5927 fans have been waiting for! Sorry for the early update, I don't have good comp. access right now, so yeah. If the update is early or late, my bad (sweat drop). Btw there's an extra parring in there as well ;) Review Kudasai(please)!

* * *

**Lust-Lussuria-熱望**

This was something Gokudera always wanted, something he always craved. But that something was so far out of reach, it always left him in the dust and always kept him so far away. No matter how he looked at it, the urge to take it was strong but that innocent smile always kept him from doing so.

These thoughts drove him mad when he was alone. He didn't know why, all Gokudera knew is that he wanted it.

Not surprising for an absondolent boy, but why towards your friend or in this case boss? Is it because you grew up so strangely that you appear to be asexual? Gokudera wasn't sure, he just never really liked girls. The concept would make him blush when ever the topic of girls was brought up, but would this make him bisexual?

Gokudera didn't like the thoughts he would have of him and Tsuna, he felt they were so wrong yet so right. But Gokudera knew Tsuna liked someone else, that someone was Kyoko. Gokudera couldn't get what he saw in her, she was nice he knew that for sure…but she was also friends with Haru. Which made Gokudera question it even further.

One thing was certain, Gokudera Hayato was in love with Sawada Tsunayoshi, and he wanted to take him. The urge to this was something Gokudera had to fight when he was with Tsuna, alone or not. Gokudera had to fight it at home too, at home when Tsuna wasn't near his thoughts became more muddled with him and Tsuna doing it.

Gokudera would wonder why he liked Tsuna. But Tsuna was the only one he really respected other then Reborn and Shamal. Everyone in his opinion could go die in a ditch. But as time grew that opinion changed, though he didn't show it, mostly to Yamamoto.

Condemned to live with this sin, Gokudera wondered how long would it be until this urge took over him, not just watching Tsuna from a far worked anymore. Watching from a far made him want to touch Tsuna even more.

Gokudera thought about confessing but what if Tsuna didn't feel the same way? If he didn't their friendship would be over, there is nothing worse then to fall for a friend. If Gokudera's urge finally got the best of him, not only would Tsuna be scarred mentally and physically but he would forever hate Gokudera. This Gokudera did not want. But how long would he have to keep it in?

There were other ideas to get rid of this feeling, but it wouldn't let up. Gokudera despaired, why would he feel this way for another guy; a guy that happened to be his friend and boss.

Gokudera was never aware of the fact that Tsuna also liked him. Tsuna did like Kyoko but he also liked Gokudera, he found it strange why he would like Gokudera. To Tsuna Gokudera was a friend and nothing more. Tsuna found it hard to believe that he had strange thoughts towards Gokudera, these thoughts were more intense then the usual fantasies Tsuna would have of him and Kyoko.

The most romantic thing in Tsuna's fantasies of him and Kyoko would be of them holding hands and nothing more. Tsuna's fantasies of him and Gokudera were much more dirty. It was laughable that Gokudera thought of Tsuna as innocent, when he was clearly thinking the same thing as Gokudera.

But unlike Gokudera, Tsuna was less impulsive. What troubled Tsuna the most was the fact that he liked a guy, this wasn't considered normal. Normal was when a guy liked a girl and visa versa. Tsuna's life was nowhere near average, he was the only ordinary one out of the oddballs that surrounded him in his day-to-day life. Gokudera and Kyoko also happened to be one of the strange people that Tsuna had met over the course of time.

Kyoko as sweet as she was; was naïve. Believing anything thrown at her, it was strange she never noticed the fact that most of the people living in Tsuna's house were all hitmen.

Gokudera on the other hand knew the truth. But what made him strange was that he also was a hitman who wielded dynamite. He looked like the average delinquent but fought like a demon.

Comparing the two, Tsuna wondered who was more normal. After thinking about it for sometime, it was notable both of them were equally strange but he loved them the same. Or so Tsuna thought.

Tsuna wondered about confessing to Gokudera, but like Gokudera, Tsuna was afraid to lose his friendship with Gokudera. All Tsuna could do was dream, he also had a better chance at Kyoko, unlike a relationship with Gokudera, a relationship with Kyoko was normal. But for some reason his current relationship with Kyoko, this satisfied Tsuna, but his relationship with Gokudera caused him to crave more then just mere friendship. At this Tsuna not only questioned his feelings towards Kyoko and Gokudera but also his sexuality.

The time to decide between the two of them took longer then they both expected. During this time Tsuna figured that he should leave his current relationship with Kyoko the same, she obviously did not have any special feelings towards him. Gokudera on the other hand, it was obvious. Tsuna hoped that he was right, and hoped that Gokudera would accept his feelings. Tsuna felt guilty about using Gokudera's loyalty to him, somewhere in Tsuna's heart he felt that even if Gokudera didn't accept his feelings, that they would always at least be friends.

Gokudera was still confused over his own feelings. The urge had grown stronger and so did the urge to confess to Tsuna. Coincidentally both Tsuna and Gokudera wanted to meet on the same day.

This was their big chance.

They agreed to meet by the river around twilight. It wasn't easy for Tsuna to sneak out of the house. Reborn had caught him while Tsuna dumbly said he was running an errand for Nana. Reborn accepted this and knew it was a lie, but for some reason Reborn knew now was not the time to butt in. Lambo insisted on going with Tsuna when he found out that Tsuna was running an errand, which strangely Nana never mentioned until she noticed they were out of milk.

Now Tsuna really had an errand to run, Reborn for Tsuna's sake, kept Lambo at bay. Tsuna quickly left the house to meet Gokudera.

At the river bank Gokudera sat on the grass, starring at the river's orange glow from the setting sun.

"Gokudera-kun!" Gokudera looked up to see Tsuna running towards him.

"10th!" Gokudera waved.

"Sorry I'm late." Tsuna laughed nervously as he showed Gokudera the milk he bought,

"N-n-no problem" Gokudera stuttered, as a blush crept up on his face. Tsuna looked at him slightly confused then at the milk. Tsuna processed this information slowly then realized what it meant, he too began to blush.

"Um, so 10th, why did you want to come out here?" Asked Gokudera,

"I…need to, um tell you…something…Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna said with great difficulty

"Wha-what is it?" Gokudera stuttered.

Gokudera could feel his heart beat a hundred times a minute, he was afraid that Tsuna could hear how loud it was. Tsuna was just as nervous, fore this was the first time he would ever confess to someone. The time with Kyoko didn't count according to Tsuna since Reborn forced him to do it.

Gokudera was still afraid of confessing to Tsuna, he was very afraid. No matter what until he found out Tsuna's true feelings, he would always be afraid. Something not like Gokudera at all.

"Gokudera-kun I…well you see…I don't know how to say it but, for a long time I've, um, well I've…been…in love…with you. ButIjustwanttobefriendsincaseyoudon'tfeelthesameway,Gokudera-kun…I'm really sorry…" Tsuna concluded his confession with a long and deep breath. Tsuna began to sweat, not only did that look un-cool but he probably made himself a big fool in front of Gokudera. Gokudera on the other hand laughed.

"Gokudera-kun?"

"I…10th, yeah I…" Gokudera chocked in between laughs, _"How 10th like" _Gokudera thought,

"10th…I like you too." He said absentmindly while he continued to laughed. Tsuna looked at Gokudera with his jaw wide open.

"Gokudera-kun what did you just say…"

"I…" Gokudera thought about it for a few seconds then he realized what he said, his cheeks began to heat up as the blood rushed to them.

"10th! Disregard that I- I…um…"

"Do you really mean it?" Tsuna said sounding more calm, with a tinge of worry in his voice.

"What do you want me to say?" Asked Gokudera with the same tone of voice.

"I want you to say you meant it…" Tsuna said changing his field of view to the river.

Gokudera paused and looked at the river as well, he turned back to Tsuna; who also turned to face Gokudera.

"Yes I meant it, not consciously." Gokudera laughed then continued, "I meant it 10th…I love you and…" But Gokudera did not finish the rest of his sentence,

"You what Gokudera-kun?"

"Do you really want to know?" Gokudera asked sternly,

"I do." Tsuna replied,

"I love you and I want to take you." Gokudera said getting on top of Tsuna; Tsuna blushed and tried to push him off.

"Go-Gokudera-kun…"Tsuna said his face redder then a rose,

"Go-Gokudera-kun...we…" But Gokudera sealed Tsuna's lips shut with a kiss.

When Gokudera pulled back, he shushed Tsuna. Tsuna fell quiet, this was not what Tsuna wanted right away. He was happy that Gokudera felt the same way as him, and he did want this, but not right now. And not right where they were.

"Gokudera-kun." Tsuna tried again, as Gokudera planted kisses on Tsuna's neck.

"Gokudera-kun."

"Gokudera-kun."

"Gokudera-kun."

But instead Gokudera went lower, and lower until he was about to pull Tsuna's shirt off.

"Go-Goku…GOKUDERA-KUN!" Tsuna screamed, this snapped Gokudera out of it. He looked at a distressed Tsuna; Tsuna was bright red and panting.

"Gokudera-kun…we…can't do it…" Tsuna whispered as he looked away from Gokudera.

Gokudera looked at Tsuna, then downcast towards the ground then back at Tsuna.

"I understand I…I'm sorry 10th!" Gokudera said quickly as he stood up.

"Please forget everything that just happened!" Gokudera said and quickly dashed away. Tsuna sat there and watched Gokudera disappear into the sunset.

Tsuna turned his gaze to the river which was now tinted with a deeper shade of red and gold. The gold reflection of the water reflected off of Tsuna's hazel irises making the hidden gold flakes in his eyes shine from his downcast gaze.

"That's not it at all Gokudera-kun…that's not it at all…" Tsuna whispered to himself. Not realizing that a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Oi, Tsuna!" Tsuna looked up to see Yamamoto wave at him from the top of the bank.

"Yamamoto…" Yamamoto soon joined Tsuna on the grassy hill. Once Yamamoto got close he realized it right away.

"Tsuna, what happened?"

"Huh?" Tsuna felt his cheek and felt that it was wet, he didn't really realize that he was crying.

"I…Yamamoto, will you listen?" Tsuna asked looking at Yamamoto hopefully, Yamamoto nodded with a smile on his face.

Tsuna began with first telling Yamamoto how he's felt about both Kyoko and Gokudera. He explained what happened before he arrived and what Gokudera did to him, Yamamoto listened to Tsuna patiently. Tsuna finished then looked at Yamamoto, who looked back at Tsuna. Tsuna waited for a response while he searched Yamamoto's eyes for an answer, finally Yamamoto said something.

"If you don't want Gokudera to take you, do you…" He paused then fell on top of Tsuna when he pretended to stretch. "want me to instead." Yamamoto said with an unusual grin on his face.

For the first time, Tsuna looked at Yamamoto with fear. "Do you?" Yamamoto asked again, this time Tsuna responded by pushing Yamamoto off him.

"Only Gokudera-kun can!" He yelled at Yamamoto; Yamamoto smiled.

"Tell him that." Tsuna looked at Yamamoto, then realized what it meant. Tsuna nodded then stood up to leave. Yamamoto sighed then looked a top the bank. There stood Hibari looking down at Yamamoto coldly, he soon joined Yamamoto.

"And just what were you doing?" Hibari asked,

"Nothing." Yamamoto laughed, Hibari said nothing then noticed the milk that Tsuna left.

"I'm assuming this doesn't mean anything." Hibari said sternly as he glared daggers at Yamamoto; Yamamoto laughed nervously with the single thought in his head: _"He's not gonna be nice tonight…"_

--

It took awhile for Tsuna to find Gokudera but he finally found him, way past dark. Gokudera was sitting on a park bench under a streetlamp.

"Gokudera-kun!"

"10th…" Gokudera said looking up,

"I'm glad I finally found you." Tsuna said as he tried to catch his breath.

"You were looking for me 10th?" Gokudera asked,

"Yeah…" Tsuna replied in between breaths.

"Why?"

"I just wanted to apologize."

"10th! I should be the one to apologize for what I tried to do…I…"

"That's not an excuse Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna said sternly, Gokudera was slightly surprised by Tsuna's tone of voice.

"Gokudera-kun…I would be lying if I said I didn't want it but…I didn't want it there…I…just can't go through with it yet…I'm sorry…I'm sorry Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said as tears started to fall from his face. Gokudera looked at Tsuna then he reached out, to caress his cheek.

"10th, I'm sorry I hurt you…I didn't know what I was doing." Tsuna put his hand on top of Gokudera's and smiled.

"_Itsuka…_"

"Someday okay Gokudera-kun…someday?"

"Will April 5th do?"

"Too soon! Don't take me too literally!" Tsuna cried,

"That really spoiled the moment." Gokudera laughed, Tsuna joined in as well.

"It doesn't matter but I'm glad you accepted my feelings." Tsuna said, taking Gokudera by the hand and stood up.

"I feel the same 10th, I was really worried actually." Gokudera said while he too also stood up.

"I know…wait a second…"

"What's wrong, 10th?"

"I forgot the milk!"

"Are you sure you don't want to do it 10th?!" Gokudera asked again, doubting Tsuna's words.

"We have to hurry and buy some Gokudera-kun, its so late I forgot about the time and it took me so long to get milk!" Tsuna cried as he began to run, Gokudera tailing after him.

Gokudera merely laughed, even though it was finally settled. He would still have to wait, but now he didn't mind waiting. As long as Tsuna knew, waiting wouldn't be so difficult. The only lust Gokudera felt was the lust and temptation of wanting to touch Tsuna, and that sensation stayed with him for a long time…

* * *

A/N: Okay I better explain 2 of the jokes at the end. "Itsuka" means someday, but it also vaguely means the 5th day of the month. That explains Gokudera's "April 5th" remark. Also when Tsuna mentioned he forgot the milk- the kanji for cow's milk is this: "牛乳", but the kanji: "乳汁" can literally be read as "milk juice" and when boys get down and dirty... there's a lot of "milk juice"...please tell me you got that!

...

And many thanks to **Karijn Aska Shangel** for correcting the Italian I used in the fanfic. Grazie! If I made any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know. Thank you!(Grazie!/ありがとうございます!) Review kudasai(please)!


	7. Gluttony

A/N: Oh no! The last chapter! But the most... um... I'm not sure how to describe it! XD I shall leave that you the reader. Review kudasai (please)!

* * *

**Gluttony-Gola-大食**

Tsuna and Gokudera walked into the school entrance, it was just a regular day. Yamamoto noticed them entering and greeted them good morning; Tsuna and Gokudera uttered a good morning as well. Yamamoto shook his head, and laughed.

"You guys really have to stop studying so late." Gokudera and Tsuna would look at each other and then nodded, just another regular day at Namimori junior high.

Through the rest of the day Tsuna slept while Gokudera, as tired as he was stayed awake through all his classes, doing class work and taking down notes. Gokudera wouldn't dare fall asleep, his duty to serve the Vongola Decimo was too strong to let a little sleep deprivation stop him from taking down notes. While Vongola Decimo drooled on his desk and snored.

"Oi, Gokudera."

"What do you want?"

"How long did you and Tsuna stay up till?"

"Who knows?"

"Want me to help Tsuna next time?"

"The 10th doesn't need you."

"Whatever you say." Yamamoto laughed,

Later that day, Gokudera and Tsuna agreed on another date that they would meet at Gokudera's house. Everyone noticed that Tsuna often frequented Gokudera's house, no one really believed that Tsuna and Gokudera were studying the whole time, when they could study at Tsuna's house. Tsuna's house was loud while Gokudera's was quiet since no one lived with him.

But that never stopped people from asking, Tsuna never wavered he continued to stick with the studying story. Reborn knew better.

"Are you going to Gokudera's?"

"Yeah why?" Tsuna asked putting some stuff into a duffle bag.

"Tsuna you shouldn't 'study' too much, your head might explode."

"I thought you were supposed to tell me studying is good?"

"But you know drinking a lot of milk isn't."

"Wha-what are you talking about, Reborn?" Tsuna questioned with a slight blush on his face.

"I can read minds remember, stupid Tsuna."

"_Dammit that's right, Reborn can read minds!" _Tsuna thought, Reborn smirked.

"Wait…does that mean you know?" Tsuna questioned cautiously to make sure no one was listening to their conversation.

"That you're no longer a virgin, yeah I know."

"How on earth does a baby know about stuff like that?!" Tsuna yelled overreacting to Reborn's wide range of knowledge.

"But why didn't you say anything?" Tsuna questioned, as he sat on his bed.

"I don't really like prying into other people's business."

"_That's a lie!" _Tsuna thought,

"No ones expect me to know, right?" Tsuna nodded timidly,

"Tsuna, a boss always cares for his family."

"Huh?"

"It doesn't matter what type of love it is, as long as there is love."

"What are you saying Reborn?"

"Don't be such a glutton Tsuna, Gokudera too. There is always a time to stop, Tsuna."

Tsuna didn't say anything, he gave a glance at Reborn then left the room, closing the door behind him, Reborn smiled.

"It isn't as if I do not understand Tsuna, there are always limits though."

--

Night fell fast; long by then Tsuna had reached Gokudera's. They finished their homework, ate, and took a bath…from there it began.

Tsuna looked up weakly at Gokudera, who lightly kissed him. He quickly pulled away to breathe, both were breathing very heavily.

"Gokudera-kun your hair is dry." Gokudera laid his head upon Tsuna's chest and stroked a few strands of Tsuna's hair.

"Yours too, 10th."

"_Even now he calls me that." _Tsuna thought, he glanced over at the digital clock next to the bed he and Gokudera were on, it was past two in the morning.

"It's late Gokudera-kun."

"Do you want to sleep 10th?"

"Do you mind?"

"I will if you will, if we stay like this."

"Not a chance." Tsuna smiled when he slipped down a bit and hugged Gokudera while resting his head on Gokudera's chest.

"That's better."

"Good night, 10th." Gokudera said kissing Tsuna's forehead.

"Good night, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna replied reaching up to kiss Gokudera on the cheek.

--

Early the next morning, Tsuna was the first to awake. It was Saturday, and there was no need to worry about going to classes. Tsuna went into the kitchen for a glass of milk, as Tsuna poured the milk into the glass he remembered what happened last night, and what Reborn had said.

Tsuna turned bright red; he nearly dropped the milk carton. Then he realized what Reborn meant, Tsuna looked at the glass of milk, then at Gokudera's bedroom door. Tsuna cast a downward glance at the floor, other then the floor he could see his bare chest, the pants he was wearing and a couple of hickeys from last night.

"I get it Reborn; we are very gluttonous aren't we?"

Suddenly Gokudera's bedroom door swung open, and out popped Gokudera. He was wearing only pants and no shirt as well.

"Good morning 10th!" Gokudera beamed, as he pecked Tsuna on the lips.

"Good morning Gokudera-kun. Um, do you want some milk?"

"What kind?" Tsuna blushed after realizing he asked a stupid question.

"The cow kind." Tsuna answered stupidly.

"I want the other kind." Gokudera said,

"We just did it last night, Gokudera-kun."

"You can never have enough." Gokudera said pinning Tsuna to the wall.

"Gokudera-kun…"

"I'm thirsty 10th…"

"Gokudera-kun, we can't…"

"You said that the first time we did it, didn't you?" Gokudera said gently kissing Tsuna.

"I-"

"Let's go back to my room." Gokudera said pulling Tsuna back into his room,

"Gokudera-kun…"

"What is it 10th?"

"Stop…"

"10th? Did I-"

"No it's not you, it's us." Tsuna said taking his hand back,

"10th don't tell me you want to…"

"It's not like that Gokudera-kun; it's just that I think we should stop for a bit. Lately people keep asking why I keep going to your house, and we stay up too late. We're both being too gluttonous…"

"10th, I'm sorry."

"It's both our faults for not controlling ourselves." Tsuna said hugging, Gokudera.

"10th…" Gokudera said hugging him back and burring his face in Tsuna's soft hair.

"Let's go out today Gokudera-kun, let's do something different."

"Sounds good, 10th." Gokudera agreed as they both let go of each other.

There is a time and a place for everything. But there has to be a reason, there has to be some self control, otherwise there is no end to the gluttony.

* * *

A/N: Now marks the end of _"Vizi Capitali- My sins for you"! _Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this fanfic. I couldn't have finished without you! Yes it got interesting there didn't it? Also if you didn't understand the milk thing from the last chapter and this chapter, I will post it up again.

The kanji for cow's milk is this: "牛乳", but the kanji: "乳汁" can literally be read as "milk juice" and when boys get down and dirty... there's a lot of "milk juice"...please tell me you got that!

Yes (ahem) well, I hope everyone enjoyed all those various one shots. I hope to see you in my next fanfic ) And also once again thanks to **Karijn Aska Shangel** for the Italian corrections!

If they're is any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know! Review kudasai(please)!


End file.
